


The Diary of Katie Jackson

by TonksForever36



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonksForever36/pseuds/TonksForever36
Summary: The diary entries of Michael Jackson's adopted daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People have asked whether Prince, Paris, and Blanket are still going to exist in the story. Not to worry, the answer is yes.

August 22, 1990

Hey Diary, I decided it's time to start writing in you and for a good reason. But before I tell you why, I should tell you a little about myself. Here we go.

Name: Kathryn Michael Carter. (Don't ask me why that's my middle name because I honestly don't know. I'd ask my mom, but she died when I was five, and Daddy doesn't know either. That's what is says on my birth certificate though.

Name I go by: Katie

Nicknames: Jellybean and Jellbell

Birthday: June 20, 1978

Age: 12

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Race: Caucasian

Height: 5'6 (Yes I am tall for a 12 year old but that doesn't make me a circus you know what. I'm not going to use that word, because Daddy has been called it, and I don't like it.)

Residence: Second star to the right, straight on till morning (sorry couldn't resist) Neverland Valley Ranch Santa Ynez Valley, California. (Have you guessed who my Daddy is yet?

Age that I was taken in: 5, after my mother died of cancer.

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite Foods: Kentucky Fried Chicken (like father, like daughter), Mexican, Italian, popcorn and jelly beans.

Food Dislikes: None, unless you count walnuts, because I am deathly allergic to them.

Favorite Book: The Time Machine, not Peter Pan (Sorry, Daddy)

Favorite Movie: Moonwalker (What else?)

Favorite Song: Smooth Criminal

Hobbies: Dancing, drawing, reading, and riding my horse named Oreo.

Do I like tabloids: What do you think?

Anyway, I think you know enough about me now. Here's why I decided to start writing in you today

7 days from now, on Daddy's 32nd birthday, he is going to adopt me. I will officially be known as Kathryn Michael Jackson, otherwise known as Katie.


	2. Chapter 2

August 29, 1990

Sorry I haven't written in you a long time, Diary, but you would not believe all the things you need to get together before you can be adopted. 

Here's the short list: Daddy's lawyer has to be there, don't know why, I just it's just some legal thing. We also need two witnesses. Grandma and Daddy's friend Elizabeth will be there. They have to sign the papers too. They have to be signed in front of a judge. 

Last but definitely not least you need Daddy and I. We are going to have to go all the way to LA to do this because that's the county in which I was born. I don't know what's wrong with doing it here at home. Those are the rules, I guess. 

Anyway, it's time for me to get changed. After all I can't very well be adopted wearing just a t shirt and jeans. I'm going to wear my favorite dress. It's black with white flowers, and comes all the way down to my ankles. I know it's a little hot for August, but it doesn't have sleeves so at least I won't die of heatstroke or something. My black sandals go perfect with it. 

Knowing him, he'll probably wear a red shirt, black pants, his loafers, and that hat of his. That's Daddy, what can you do? 

Anyway I really need to go, because if I don't I'll be late for giving Daddy his birthday present. "What's that?" you ask. Well it's me. Because in three hours, we have to be there an hour early, my name will officially be Kathryn Michael "Katie" Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

September 1, 1990

I'm writing to you from bed, dear diary, and another day in bed awaits me. I'm in bed, because I'm sick. It's not my bed, though. It's a hospital bed. Daddy's ok. I just wanted to say that before you got worried. I'm getting ahead of myself though, so let's start at the beginning.

Yesterday, Daddy and I decided had some kids come to Neverland. We set this up through the Make A Wish foundation. These poor kids have cancer. Anyway, we wanted to give them a day off from worrying about their disease. Everything was going great. They went on some rides, rode the train around played with the animals, and watched a movie. We all sat down on the grass to eat our lunch. One of the kid's mom's made cookies. I took a bite of one and the next thing I know, I'm going into anaphylatctic shock. There were no walnuts in the cookies that I could see. If there were, I wouldn't have eaten one. Anyway, the mix must have been made in a factory where walnuts are, and somehow they got in.

Luckily, I had my medicine on me, like I always do. I was able to give myself a shot of adrenaline, which is not easy, when you're having trouble breathing. Someone called an ambulance. I have to remember to thank them for that. The paramedics took me to the hospital. Daddy stayed behind to calm down the kids. I'm glad he did. I hope I didn't scare them to too much. They have enough stuff to deal with. Daddy came later, with some clothes and stuff. He said the press people were there. I told him I knew and that they got pictures of me going into the hospital. He told me not to worry about it for now, that we would deal with it later. Anyway, Daddy brought me my favorite cuddly toy, a white stuffed seal, that he bought me when we moved into Neverland. Definitely fun to hug when you're sick. Daddy's the best to hug, but Baby Seal comes in a close second.

So, Diary, I'm getting a little sleepy, so I'll sign off and talk to you soon. Love you. Good Night.

P.S. I love you too, Daddy.


	4. Chapter 4

September 4. 1990

Hey, diary, guess where I am. That's right, I'm home! Well not home, exactly, but in L.A. In Century City, to be exact. Anyway, I'm all better now, and Daddy and I have gone to LA to continue recording his new album. We have an apartment there. The people are nice. They don't bother us too much, they say Hi which I like, and the press people leave us alone too. The new album doesn't have name yet, but Daddy sure has written songs. It's going to be tough to decide which 14 songs can make on the album. I wonder how we should decide that. Maybe we can pick them out of a hat.

Now on to some serious stuff, that is hard for me to talk about. Daddy had to go to the doctor while he was here. His dermatologist to be exact. His vitiligo is getting worse. We don't really have many options left. The doctor did say though, there is something Daddy can choose to do called permanent depigmentation. I don't really know or understand how it works, but there's a medicine that will destroy the rest of the pigment of his skin, and he'll be white. Well, his skin color will be anyway.

Enough talking about sad stuff. I really like Century City. It's a nice town, not too far from the beach, and definitely a lot of things to draw. Anyway that's about it. Daddy and I are going to the beach, and watch the sun set and the moon rise. He said he got an idea for a new book, and being on the beach will help him write it. He said it will be a book of poems and stuff. It sounds neat. More about this later.  
See ya, Diary.  
Katie


	5. Chapter 5

September 6, 1990

Hey Diary,

It's me again. Still in Century City. I forgot to tell you something. I've started school again. I just started yesterday. I'm in 7th grade now. Can you believe that I'm in Santa Barbara Junior High School? Technically I'm not in it, I'll be doing my schooling at home from now on. Daddy has become so famous and popular, that he thought he would be safer for me to be home schooled. 

We had one of our world famous serious chats about it. At first I wasn't sure how I felt, but in thinking it over, I realized it didn't sound that bad.  
School starts at 9 and ends at 3. Of course, I get a break for lunch. I have seven classes. Here they are in no particular order: Math, English, Social Studies, Science, Spanish, Art, and Music. Music class isn't hard, I mean, just look who my daddy is.

I love art, too. I've drawing that's since I was 5 years old. They weren't great when I was little, but I've gotten a lot better over the years. Anyway that's my work. I do it at home, obviously, and send it back to the school when I'm done to be looked over and they send it back after it's been graded, along with more work. I even take tests and everything. Anyway, that's my school life, and that's that.

I'm going to hang out with Oreo now, and take her for a ride.

Talk to you soon,  
Katie


	6. Chapter 6

October 16, 1990

Hey Diary,

Once again I'm sorry for having not written to you in a long time. Daddy and I have been extraordinarily busy with everything. Schoolwork, song writing, album recording, going back and forth to visit Grandma and Grandpa. Some good news though, Daddy thinks his album may finally have a name. Right now, It's called "Dangerous." That's a good name, although it may change. I hope not, because I like it.

Anyway today was "Family Day." Tito and Randy's birthday's were coming up, so we all decided to get together here at Neverland. Tito's birthday was actually today, so it seemed like a perfect time for a little reunion so to speak. We don't really celebrate birthdays. I don't really know why, but Family Day is better than nothing. We talk about everything under the sun, except for business. I love catching up with my aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Speaking of which, maybe I should introduce you to the family.

Joseph Walter Jackson-Born: July 26, 1929 Father to ten children. He's a good grandfather and I love him I just wish I knew him more.

Katherine Esther Jackson-Born: May 4, 1930 Mother to ten children (nothing but respect for carrying all those kids). An amazing grandmother. I am surprised I don't love her more than Daddy.

Here come all the children in birth order:

Maureen Reillette "Rebbie" Jackson-Brown-born May 29, 1950. One of my favorite aunts. Her husband is an awesome uncle. They are some of the nicest people I have ever met.

Sigmund Esco "Jackie" Jackson-born May 4, 1951. A really great uncle. Don't know him as well as I'd like because I haven't seen him that much. I still love him though.

Toriano Adaryll "Tito" Jackson-born October 15, 1953. Love him. A great uncle. Wish I could see him more.

Jermaine La Jaune Jackson-born December 11, 1954. Love him. Same story, though. I don't see him enough.

La Toya Yvonne Jackson-born May 29, 1956. Same day as Rebbie, can you believe it? Haven't spoken to her in nearly two years. For some reason has estranged herself from the family. I don't know why, although I have heard things. I love her and feel sorry for her. She's missing out on a lot of love and fun. I hope she come's back.

Marlon David Jackson-born March 12, 1957. I love him lots. One of my favorite uncles. Same old story though, wish I could see him more.

Brandon Jackson (born/died March 12, 1957-Marlon's twin brother. He and Brandon were born too early. Brandon only lived a few hours. Poor Marlon and Grandma, that's all I have to say about that.

Michael Joseph Jackson-born August 29, 1958. Need I say anything, except I love him to bits, he's the best Daddy in the world, and the only one I'd ever want. If Daddy ever has any more kids, they'll be the luckiest kids in the world!

Steven Randall "Randy" Jackson-born October 29, 1961. Love him of course, but same old story. Don't see him enough.

Janet Damita Jo Jackson-born May 16, 1966. Love her, love her, love her! My favorite aunt next to Rebbie. I think I finally understand why she and Daddy are so close, because she's just so nice and the next best person, besides Daddy, at cheering me up!

So those are my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and my daddy. Next time I'll tackle my cousins.

Love,  
Katie


	7. Chapter 7

October 20, 1990

Hey Diary,  
Remember how I promised I'd introduce you to all my cousins? Well, today's the day. I hope you enough room because I have a lot of cousins.  
Rebbie's and Nathaniel's children are:  
Stacee Brown-born May 6, 1971 Age-19  
Yashi Brown-born October 18, 1977 Age-13  
Austin "Auggie" Brown-born November 22, 1985-Age 4

Jackie's Children:  
Sigmund Esco "Siggy" Jackson, Jr.-Born June 29, 1977-Age 13  
Brandi Jackson-Born February 6, 1982-Age 8 (She's adopted like me. Hooray for adoption!)

Tito's Children:  
Toriano Adaryll "Taj" Jackson, Jr.-Born August 4, 1973-Age 17  
Taryll Adren Jackson-Born August 8, 1975-Age 15  
Tito Joe "TJ" Jackson-Born July 16, 1978-Age 12 (Like me! Yay!)

Jermaine's Children:  
Jermaine La Jaune "Jay" Jackson, Jr.-Born January 27, 1977 Age-13  
Autumn Joy Jackson-Born July 10, 1978 Age-12 (Like me again! Yay!)  
Dawn Jackson-Born March 6, 1985 Age-5  
Jeremy Maldonado-Jackson-Born December 16, 1986 Age-4  
Jaimy Jackson-Born March 17, 1987 Age-3  
Jasmine Jackson-Born 1988, but I can't remember her birth date-Age-2  
Jourdynn Michael Jackson-Born October 7, 1989-Age 1

Marlon's Children:  
Valencia Jackson-Born 1976, but I can't remember her birth date. Age-14  
Brittany Jackson-Born 1978, but I can't remember her birth date. Age-12 (Like me again! Yay!)  
Marlon David Jackson, Jr.-Born September 23, 1981. Age-9

Daddy's Children:  
Kathryn Michael "Katie" Jackson-Born June 20, 1978. Age 12 (I'm their cousin, aren't I?)

Randy's Children:  
Genevieve Jackson-Born December 3, 1989 Age-1  
Stevanna Jackson-Born June 17, 1990 Age-4 Months

Well Diary, those are my cousins. Wow, you did have enough to list them all. The grand total is, drum roll please, Twenty! Wow! Well, the more the merrier, they say. I'd rather have more people to love than less. I'm done for the day, because that took a lot of brain power. 

Talk to you soon

Love ya,  
Katie (The girl with 20 cousins)


	8. October 25, 1990

October 25, 1990

Hi Diary,

I'm spending some time in the Giving Tree right now. That's a special tree here at home, where Daddy and go when we want some alone time. I like to read, write, and draw up here. Daddy's written some good songs for his new album up here too. I've not been in the best mood today. I found out that a picture that was taken after Daddy and were leaving the courthouse after my adoption ended up in the tabloids. I didn't even realize one had been taken. How does this happen? Actually, I know how it happens, Daddy said there are people that hear what's going on and it gets passed along until it makes it to the tabloids. 

I feel like they're forming their own ideas about me. I read some of the article, and they think I'm Daddy's biological daughter. I would love for that to be true, but I'm simply not. I'm not surprised people want to know about me, because I haven't really been seen before now. I've never understood why if people want to know things, they don't just ask.

I heard Daddy coming, He looked up and said, “Jellbell?” That's one of my nicknames. The other is Jellybean. I didn't answer, so he asked if he could come up. I said, “It's your tree, Daddy.” 

He said, “It's yours, too.” 

"That's true," I said. "OK, come on up.”

We sat and talked about what was on my mind. Daddy says I'm right, that the world is simply curious about me, because I've rarely been seen until now. I didn't even go on Daddy's last tour, because I was too young. Actually, now that I think about it, I kind of did. I went to Germany because Daddy wanted me to see the Berlin Wall. I never liked it and I'm glad it's gone. When Daddy met Princess Diana in London, I was there so I could meet her too. When the tour came back to America, I went to most of the shows, watching them from backstage. It was also during a break that we moved here.

Daddy said he understands it's hard to ignore what the tabloids say, especially when they lie, but we know the truth and that's all that matters. I nodded, then Daddy gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

We talked about this trip to Africa that we're planning. I've never been to Africa before. I'd like to go to Egypt because I'm interested in mummies, pyramids and all that. Daddy says maybe we can go. Then we talked about what we'd like to do for my 13th birthday coming up in June. I've been thinking I'd like to go to Disneyland and invite the family too. It'd be more fun than just Daddy and I being there.

We climbed down from the Giving Tree, went to the movie theater that's here at Neverland. Yes, diary, believe it or not we have our own, and watched a movie that Elizabeth was in called “Cleopatra.” I actually managed to stay awake this time. Not that it's boring, it's just long.

After the movie was done, we took one of the golf carts to visit the animals. We wished them all good night, and Daddy let me drive the cart back to the house. He said it's good practice for when I learn how to drive a car.

We had dinner, and Daddy said he might go to LA tomorrow to record some songs for the new album. He said I could come if I want, as long as Shawn comes too. I forgot to introduce you. Shawn is my bodyguard, I've had her since I was 5, and wherever I go, she goes.

That's the news from Neverland. Talk to you tomorrow, Diary.

Love,  
Katie


End file.
